The Finest Art
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: Ezio/Leonardo/Michelangelo. Ezio witnesses his normally docile lover in quite a heated discussion bordering on violence with a young, angry, muscular sculptor. Warnings inside.


**Rating: **M, NC17, R—take your pick.

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual encounters involving males, Dub-con, light bondage.

**Pairing:** Ezio/Leonardo/Michelangelo

**Summary: **Based on an asscreed kickmeme prompt. Ezio witnesses his normally docile lover in quite a cat fight heated discussion bordering on violence with a young, angry, muscular sculptor.

_**A/N**_: Deanoning myself to crosspost this from LJ, because I find it infinitly easier to find things using 's system. And perhaps you've been desperately wanting to read something with Michelangelo in it, and have finally stumbled upon this? This is still mostly Ezio/Leo centric, but Michelangelo is _definitely_ involved.

A few historical notes because I'm a History major and therefore need to shove info down your throats: This argument did happen IRL. Both Michelangelo and Leonardo were commissioned in Florence to paint two seperate pieces _at the same time, in the same room_ and it was the worst idea ever. _Both_ of them were so enraged by the other's presense that neither piece was finished, and the issue of contention over which was the better art form was one of the biggests fights the two had. Some of you may also be familiar with the fact that Michelangelo was _most probably_ interested in the same sex, but as he was nevertheless a devout Catholic he probably never comsumating his desires; koodos to him, it probably took a hellova lot of willpower, I would imagine.

The Finest Art

The crowd around open doors of the large confraternity hall milled about eagerly, their daily work or lack thereof forgotten; ignored, in favour of peering into the vaulted chambers upon hearing the elevated echoes of rage-filled screams coming from inside.

It was not such an uncommon sight now, but it never ceased to amuse the Florentines who frequented the area to look in upon the two Tuscan artists; to watch the would-be masterpieces unfold. Though now it looked as though the _The Battle of Anghiari_ and _The Battle of Cascina _which the _Signoria _had commissioned would never be completed.

A number of the crowd were pushed back, shoved by an unlikely man; a man who normally was indisposed to violence. Though at the moment, he was hardly keeping himself in check.

"_Ma Donna!_ Aid me in this time of need." The man cried in exasperation. His clothes were flecked with various paints, made by his own hands from mere powders, oils, and eggwhites to the hues he desired. At present time, more of the painfully mixed liquid was drying upon _him_ rather than the wall he was supposed to be painting. "_Merde_, if I have to stay one more _moment_ with that uncouth, plebeian, base, _sculptor_ I will surely lose my mind!"

"Stop being such a damned woman. It's not as though I want to work with _you_ either, Leonardo. I've never heard a man complain more than you. I would be better off trying to paint in a brothel."

Leonardo spun, having made it to the main _piazza_ outside of the hall, taking deep breaths as he clenched his first and seethed. The crowd formed a loose ring around them as the boorish man advanced, his own body positively _caked_ with grime. Leonardo's nose wrinkled as the man stepped closer.

"Not even a whore would allow you near her, you pig! Do you _never bathe?"_ It was just one more reason Leonardo could not stand to be in this man's presence. "And not even a brothel would be fit for the pathetic paintings you produce. Why should anyone ever want to look upon the horrendous monstrosities you call _females_—they look more like men than supple, proportionate, delicate-'

"You of all people should hardly mind that they look more like men, Leonardo." There was a cool smirk on the man's undeniably handsome face. Michelangelo crossed his sinuous arms over his muscled chest. The chords stood out on the man's exposed forearms. Leonardo wanted nothing more than to paint this marvel of a human specimen—

The older man spluttered, his face reddening. But he did not back down. "So you do not deny that you have no talent for the fine art of painting then?" Leonardo's pose was flippant, his head tossed back as he tried to look down his nose at the taller man who was currently staring benignly at him.

"The only fine art I know is sculpting. I could care less about slopping paint around on a wall."

"You—you!" Leonardo hissed out. He poked a finger into the other man's chest. "You know _nothing _of true art, you muscle-bound oaf!"

Michelangelo scoffed lightly, shoving the hand away. "I know that it takes more of a _man_ to sculpt, not a womanly little sodomite like you."

Before Leonardo could even think to respond, a figured slipped through the crowd, a hood drawn despite the heat of midday, and appeared like an apparition before the dark-haired sculptor.

There was no warning before a sharp crack echoed through the silent _piazza_, only the slow trickle of the small fountain acting as a backdrop as a sudden, wrenching groan was ripped out of Michelangelo's lips.

Hands covered in paint reached up to cup the flow of blood from his now undoubtedly broken nose. Dark eyes glared at the hooded man, but found himself facing only the back of the man who had interloped on their argument.

Ignoring him completely, as well as the cheering and hissing crowd, Ezio reached out to cup Leonardo's chin gently.

"What caused _mio gentile amante_ to be goaded into such a fight?" The man demanded, looking into the other man's watery brown eyes. "You know how upset I would have been, had you been hurt."

The reprimand was subtle, but Leonardo began to murmur soft apologies regardless, nuzzling into the man's hand and accepting his comforting embrace. "_Mia dispiace_ Ezio, but I cannot stand back while he insults my trade and my love for you so readily."

Ezio turned slightly, his sharp eyes catching Michelangelo's as the young man glared at the two, his face dripping with blood, though he did not seem to care. The young artist had made no move yet to retaliate for his broken nose, and said nothing as Ezio held Leonardo close, fully aware he was in public.

Michelangelo's eyes held no hate that Ezio could see. In its stead, the assassin saw only a barely concealed curiosity masked by trepidation. Ezio smirked.

"Perhaps we shall teach him a lesson then, _mio amore_."

* * *

><p>"Tell me, <em>Signore Buonarrati<em>," Ezio's voice was cool, collected, but quiet as he dropped the tied and bound form of the sculptor to the floor of Leonardo's personal workshop. Michelangelo's eyes were wide, his voice a huffed confusion of sounds from behind the gag Ezio had forced into his mouth.

"Do you like what you see?"

Immediately the young man tried to snap his head away from the sight before him, his face turning a ruddy red in embarrassment as he did so. He knew that the scene before him would be forever imprinted in his mind, however. Even as he shut his eyes, the forsaken image blossomed to life on the dark of his eyelids. His curse was muffled, but it caused Ezio to chuckle nonetheless.

He cursed his photographic memory. Already his mind's eye was tracing over the planes of the man's naked body, imagining the feel of the smooth skin, how he would replicate it in marble. His flush did not dissipate.

"I suggest you open your eyes, _Signore_. I will not tolerate you to insult my lover again." Ezio forcibly turned the man's head to face forward again, crouching down behind the man to whisper in his ear. "Now, wouldn't you agree that he is beautiful? Worthy of appreciation?"

Frozen, Michelangelo merely swallowed harshly, his breathing picking up.

Across the room from him, spread out among plush pillows and dark blankets that set off his pale skin in the depth of their contrast, was the body of his rival. The muscles were taut under the man's skin, his interest piqued as he heard voices whispering somewhere around him, but he could neither see nor move. Instead he tried softly; "Ezio...ha-have you returned?"

Michelangelo's body twitched as Leonardo rose to sit from his soft repose. More visible now, the sculptor could see the endearing flush on the other man's skin, how fearful he was, how unsure. And how aroused. The man's arms were tied behind his back, leaving his front completely exposed as he turned toward the two. Michelangelo could not tear his eyes away from the delicate rose of the man's hardened length, the tip a darker red, a pearly white bead dripping slowly down the length. His eyes were covered in a fark red cloth.

"I'm sorry to have left you in this state, _mio amore_." Ezio soothed softly, leaving Michelangelo's side to move to his lover. "But I assure you, it was important."

"Important enough to leave me in the midst of making love?" Leonardo's tone was angry, but he received the assassin well enough when he settled onto the pillows beside him. He shuddered as Ezio guided his blind lover to his own lips, allowing the older man to shift himself closer to gain better access. "You could have at least untied me. You are so cruel!"

Ezio chuckled lighted, his fingertips eagerly exploring his lover's heated skin, running over the unmarred skin as lovingly as any sculptor, rediscovering the well known places of Leonardo's body that he knew gave his lover the most pleasure.

"But you like it when I am cruel to you, do you not?" Ezio emphasized his point by nipping sharply at the man's neck. Leonardo pouted as he let a small moan escape at the action, but he could not argue. Ezio pulled the smaller man into his lap, so that Leonardo's back rested against his front. Leronardo's breathy moan wrought shivers up both of his viewers spines as Ezio hooked his hands under the man's legs and pulled them apart, bearing him fully to his rival.

Ezio's eyes locked with Michelangelo's as Leonardo's head dropped back against his shoulder, and the young sculptor had no choice but to follow the trail Ezio's tongue traced up along Leonardo's creamy neck to his ear.

"Would you like for me to touch you, Leonardo?" Ezio asked quietly, but loud enough for his prisoner to hear. The older man nodded eagerly, turning his head to blindly seek out Ezio's lips for a kiss. Ezio obliged, his eyes never once leaving Michelangelo's. Slowly, he began to trail his hand down his lover's front, teasing his pert nipples, twirling around his bellybutton, ghosting over his aching need.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that. I want you to tell me _where _you would like to be touched."

"Ah—ah, Ezio, please... I cannot say it..." Leonardo thrashed lightly as Ezio pulled his legs open wider, his fingers dancing down to play with the soft skin of his inner thighs.

"I will do nothing unless you tell me, _amante_." Ezio brought a hand up to grasp the man's twitching cock, giving it a swift pump before demanding; "Would you like me to touch you here?"

Michelangelo marvelled as Leonardo arched hard back against Ezio's body, his legs still impossibly spread, his back curved so beautiful. He hated his own reactions to the man's reckless moans and wanton expressions. He hated how much he desired this other man, how much he desired to sodomize the sinful vision before him. He had never experienced this urge so strongly. He wished to petrify the scene in stone.

"N-no... not there..." Leonardo whispered softly, Michelangelo's ears strained to hear the soft words, his own body thrumming with desire as he heard the dulcet tone.

"Perhaps... here then? " Ezio demanded as he cupped the man's sac in his hand, rolling the warm skin weight, teasingly squeezing the flesh. Leonardo's whole body tensed, and it seemed only through sheer will that he did not lose himself then.

"Ezio, _please!"_

"Please _what_, Leonardo? Tell me what you want." Ezio gave Michelangelo a devilish grin as he removed his hands entirely from his lover's body. Confusion was written across the younger man's face. What else could Leonardo possibly want his assassin lover to touch?

"Please... please prepare me with your fingers... I want to feel your cock inside me when I come." Leonardo's whole body was flushed with embarrassment, his head tucked self-consciously into Ezio's neck as he mumbled the words.

The dark haired young man moaned at the words; the sound thankfully muffled by the gag. Leonardo took notice of nothing, however, too lost in his own passion. Michelangelo had been so caught up in the scene before him that he had hardly noticed his own erection straining painfully now against his pants. Ezio watched with an amused smirk as Michelangelo thrashed against his own bonds, so similarly to Leonardo as he sought to touch himself.

The devout man did not know whether to curse the assassin for his lack of movement or to praise him, as Michelangelo was prevented from engaging himself more fully in this sinful experience. He looked away as his captor began to tease Leonardo's opening, his fingers dancing playfully against the rosy flesh as Leonardo's voice bit out harsh demands, turning into begging whimpers as his lover denied him still.

"Forgive me, my love. But it appears another problem has arisen. " Ezio began to pull away, his eyes locked on the defiant form of Michelangelo, who had turned away as best he could from the scene before him, his eyes firmly shut.

"What could possibly be more important at this moment, Ezio?" Leonardo demanded, his body a mass of shivering flesh, still unopened and wanting.

"I will only be a moment, _amante_." Ezio promised, stalking forward like a true predator before grasping the back of Michelangelo's shirt and hauling him toward Leonardo's prostate form.

"Ezio...wh-what is that sound?" Leonardo asked in a quavering voice, his head moving to stare blindly at the source of the muffled grunts.

"It is a little surprise for you." Ezio threw the young man down, Michelangelo's eyes wide as he landed atop Leonardo's legs. With all of his limbs bound the dark youth could do nothing, only try to roll away as Leonardo lashed out at him in surprise.

"Explain yourself Ezio! Who—what?" Leonardo tried to get away, his own bound arms hindering him. He did not get far, as Ezio scooped him up and pulled him back to sit comfortably in his lap again.

"Your surprise was not co-operating, so now he needs to be punished." Ezio gave Michelangelo a severe look, tilting up his chin with the toe of his boot. "Do not move, do not look away, do not close your eyes."

So Michelangelo sat, kneeling with his legs bound at the ankles, and his hands at the wrist behind his back not a foot away from Leonardo's fully exposed form. The artist's face was completely red in embarrassment as Ezio held him completely open to his unknown voyeur, though more and more the idea that perhaps this is what Ezio had meant early after he had promised to teach the young Michelangelo a lesson.

"Ezio... I don't think I like this..." He pleaded, still trying to get away. The assassin was far stronger than he would ever be however, and held the man by the legs easily.

"Are you telling me the idea of someone watching you like this doesn't excite you, Leo?" Ezio's sultry voice made hate himself for the spike of interest his body displayed at the man's words.

"Ezio, please..."

"Ahh that is right, I have neglected you for too long. Now, if I remember correctly, you wanted me to touch you here?" The fingers that had been so teasing early suddenly plunged into his body, leaving Leonardo to pant and moan and _try_ to keep his embarrassment from overwhelming him as his cock twitched at the painful and humiliating display.

"No, Ezio, I meant please don't do this while someone is _watching_ me! I'm begging you, _per favore!_"

"You know how much I love when you beg, _mio amoro_. But you also must remember that sometimes you must be denied. Besides Leo, I can tell how much you're enjoying this. Your ass is sucking my fingers in so nicely..."

"Don't talk like that!" Leonardo hissed, but there was no denying how hot his body was; how much he was enjoying the feeling of Ezio's hardness pressed into his back; the three fingers slowly working him open for his lover to enter him, and the heavy weight of the gaze of the man in front of him. He bit his lip, and slowly began to relax into Ezio's embrace.

"Ahh, I'm glad you've finally decided to stop struggling against what you obviously _want_." Ezio punctuated his words with a hard thrust of his fingers, drawing a wanton moan from his beautiful lover.

Releasing one of the man's legs, Ezio finally reached down to release himself, his cock sliding eagerly along the cleft of Leonardo's ass, drawing yet more whimpers and whines from his eager bedmate, and drawing a sharp gasp from Michelangelo.

Ezio was surely an impressive size, and the young sculptor had no idea how such a thing could fit into such a small opening. Enthralled, he watched as Ezio pressed the slick head in, the thick tip stretching Leonardo wide as it was slowly engulfed. The young man's dark eyes shot up to watch Leonardo's face, caught in an exquisite mix of pained longing as more and more of the hot cock penetrated his well abused body.

Michelangelo would spend his life trying to recreate that very expression in living stone.

Leonardo's breath caught as the pressure increased, the feeling of _fullness_ leaving him sated in a way he rarely felt outside of sex. His head lolled back onto Ezio's shoulder, and he responded limpidly as Ezio caught his lips and drew him into a slow, languorous kiss.

Saliva trailed away from their well bruised lips as Ezio began to move, holding a firm grasp on Leonardo's hips in order to pull him up and down his throbbing length. The assassin grinned as he saw Michelangelo unconsciously moving closer, his eyes trailing inexorably over the wonder that was Leonardo's body, studying the masterpiece with a well trained eye.

"Would you like a taste?"

Michelangelo's eyes shot up to Ezio's face, his expression a mix between pained longing, horror, and distrust. "What do you mean, a taste?"

"Come closer so that I can cut your bindings, and then you'll be able to see for yourself." Ezio promised, his grin sinister. Michelangelo moved slowly forward, his bonds hindering him, as well as his trepidation of being so close to the body in front of him. He turned as he neared, bearing his arms as best he could, blinking as Ezio cut them in a flash with his hidden blade.

"I suggest you hurry, Buonarroti. He's almost finished." Michelangelo stared at the man blankly, unsure of what he meant.

"Get down and suck his cock, you ignorant fool." Ezio demanded, drawing a sharp gasp from Leonardo and a dark glare from Michelangelo.

Leonardo was both pleasantly surprised and completely mollified as he felt a pair of unsure lips press against the tip of his aching length. Though the young sculptor completely lacked experience, his tongue and teeth worked in tandem quite well with the fact that Leonardo was already so terribly close to completion. The hot and sloppy mouth on his cock mixed with the undeniable pleasure of being brutalised by Ezio's burning length brought Leonardo hard over the edge, his body seizing in his throes of pleasure, his mouth caught in a silent 'o' as he arched back hard against his lover.

"_Mio dio!_" Leonardo gasped out as he felt Michelangelo inexplicably swallowing around his oversensitive cock even as Ezio continued to slam into his spasming entrance, repeatedly obliterating that _spot_ inside of him, leaving his body wracked with the aftershocks of his pleasure. "Enough, enough please!"

The mouth disappeared from his cock just as he felt Ezio's pace begin to falter into the tell-tale race toward completion. "Tell me you want me to come inside of you, and perhaps I'll stop."

With any other man, Leonardo would have ignored the demand, but he knew too well from experience how long Ezio could hold out if he wanted to.

"Please come inside me Ezio, I can't take anymore!" Michelangelo could hardly take anymore either, watching as Leonardo began to moan as Ezio finally began to pump him full of his semen. His hands slipped into the front of his pants, his eyes trailing down from Leonardo's flushed face to his quivering limbs as he stroked himself. The sight of Ezio's spent cock slipping from Leonardo's abused entrance nearly brought him to his peak, but when he saw the slow trickle of thick white come slip out of the painter's entrance as the man leaned back, completely spent, Michelangelo found release, his own come decorating the flat planes of Leonardo's heaving chest and stomach.

"Never again, Ezio. Never _again_." Leonardo gasped out, lying boneless against his lover, his blindfold having been graciously removed so that he could watch as Michelangelo stared lewdly at his dripping entrance as the younger man came on him.

"Son, next week then?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**: More cool stories, bros. I've been focusing on Renaissance History for the past two years (you can imagine how hard I came when ACII was like, totally the Renaissance). In one of the most excellent classes I've taken on the Renaissance, during a lecture on something related to Michelangelo, my proff said, and I quote "It is my opinion that though Michelangelo is undoubtedly a genius, his female forms look not at all unlike Brazilian Transvestites."

This, in reference to Eve on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. I fucking died. Fucking. Died. It's so true. I think that Leonardo would have shared this opinion of his much younger rival's art; Brazil had been discovered by this time, and they probably maybe had transvestites?

Anyway, not the best fic ever, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
